In this World to come: A JSRF Story
by Pyro-Hobbit
Summary: Corn gets knocked out for what seems like eternity and sees a vision of what’s to come if the GGs split up. Chaos, mayhem… destruction. Can Corn get the others to realize this so-called vision is real? R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

In this world to come: A JSRF Story  
  
Prologue-  
  
"What's taken ya so long yo? My gram can skate faster then you, and she don't even know how!"  
  
Yo-yo was having a tag race with Corn.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in the city of Tokyo-to, not a cop in sight, not a hazard to be watched out for. Yes, 99th Street was looking perfect for the two GGs.  
  
"Shut up you little midget!"  
  
Corn gives YoYo the finger. When he was about to tag a car, Corn sees YoYo skating across the busy street. Little did Yo know that he was going to have a hard side collision with a fast moving garbage truck.  
  
"YoYo! Look out!"  
  
Corn drops the two spray cans he was holding and gives his skates a boost to grab Yo in time.  
  
YoYo, who didn't see the garbage truck, starts dancing on the spot, teasing Corn. Of course Yo had to try on the new headphones he got for his Birthday.  
  
1 mile, 2 feet, 15 inches.  
  
BAM! Everything grew dark in the eyes of Corn. 


	2. Corn sees the city

Chapter 2 R&R please  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh, where the hell am I? Did I die? Why do I feel so numb?"  
  
Corn was lying in an alleyway on the outskirts of town. When he dazedly got up, he felt his head, "I need some aspirin man" he skated to the entrance of the alleyway clumsily, when he got there, he could do nothing but gasp.  
  
The whole town was turned upside down. Instead of graffiti there, a cop poster was here. It was weird!  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
Corn looked around worriedly, there were cops everywhere. Sure there were the average people who had everyday lives, but no GGs, no rivals, no nothing.  
  
Then he saw it. Right in the middle of the city, Corn saw a huge facility, it towered over the city practically, with barbs everywhere. And on the very top, Corn could just make out the words.  
  
CORRECTIONAL FACILITY FOR YOUNG CHILDREN  
  
The building was pitch black. There seemed like there were no windows, only square holes with thick iron bars, covered with barbs.  
  
Corn had to look away, it was too much for him. He glances in the direction the Garage was in, or should be. Quick as a flash (well, as fast as he could go with the cops everywhere) Corn dashes to the other side of town.  
  
~*~  
  
"YoYo! Beat! Gum! Ryth! Where is everyone!"  
  
Corn yells as he skates to and from the many rooms of the Garage. He spots Roboy, but the bot wasn't dancing, he was tearing down Corn's room. Corn yelled as he jumped on Roboy to keep him from messing up the posters.  
  
"What are you doing you glitch! Cut it out!"  
  
Roboy didn't struggle, he didn't make a sound, and just all of a sudden went cold in Corn's grasp. No lights were flickering here and there, an arm had fallen off, and there were dents on him everywhere. Roboy just all of a sudden died with a final sputter.  
  
Corn dropped Roboy and with a yelp. The bot lay motionless on the floor. Backing away from the scrap of metal, Corn slowly makes his way out of his room and out of the Garage.  
  
~*~  
  
Corn sat on the cold ground in the shadows. He was back in 99th Street, every so often taking a glance at the facility. Cops were passing him every so often, but none had noticed the GG.  
  
"What happened? Is this just a dream? Where are my friends?"  
  
Corn felt a tear slowly fall down his face, but he didn't care to wipe it off, he just let it flow freely. Closing his eyes tight, Corn tried to think back to the very last thing he did before noticing the difference of the world.  
  
"YoYo! Mooove!"  
  
"What's your problem yo? Ahh! A truck!"  
  
BAM!  
  
..  
  
"Corn! Oh my gawd! Please don't die!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Corn jumped up and yelled so suddenly, a bunch of people stopped to stare, not to mention three or four cops.  
  
Corn didn't care to look where he was going, he boosted towards the facility, not caring if a dozen cops were on his tail. 


	3. In hell

Chapter 3  
  
Please R&R  
  
Warnings: This chapter is a little intense. Rating: PG-15  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey you! Get back here!"  
  
Panting and running fast as he could, a cop was gaining on the GG Corn, who was confused and lost in the world he didn't recognize.  
  
"YoYo! Beat! Gum!!"  
  
Corn yells desperately as he approaches the dark facility. Stopping at the entrance, he notices it was all steep stairs, with nothing to grind on. Cussing loudly, he takes off his skates fast as possible. When a cop reaches out for his shoulder, Corn whams his skate against the cop's hand, making the cop yell and fall back.  
  
When another cop is just inches from him, Corn throws the other skate at his head. The cop yells as the skate takes a direct hit right on his forehead.  
  
Corn didn't hear the cop yell at him. Neither did he see the gates close behind him as he starts climbing the stairs up the narrow way, curving around this way and that.  
  
~*~  
  
It's been about and hour, the cops' voices have died down, now the only sound was the faint chirping of birds and the fast pant of Corn, who made it halfway up the staircase.  
  
"This has to be at least 130 feet high!"  
  
He coughs and sits down. Looking right next to him, he notices a window and what appears to be an elevator. He grumbles to himself, "This must be the way the slaves go. ."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the staircase starts moving up. An escalator. That could only mean one thing; they were waiting for him up at the top and didn't want to wait any longer.  
  
~*~  
  
"If you in there guys, I'm going to bail you out! I promise you that!"  
  
Corn grits his teeth and narrowed his eyes in madness. He was almost to the top of the facility. He could make out the shiny black boots of the cops and the glimmer of their guns in their hands.  
  
"Don't try nuthin smart punk, we're on to you"  
  
A cop dressed in red with stars on his left shoulder was talking to the GG. Corn figured this was the cop in charge of the group.  
  
Corn stood up as the staircase ended at a gate. It was black, unlike the other fencing, with spikes along the iron bars. One of the cops in a tower had to be operating a gate, for the cop in red gestured to a nearby tower on Corn's left.  
  
Corn's plan was to burst through the cops like he and the gang usually did. But to his surprise, Corn wasn't leapt upon. Three cops he didn't even know was there grabbed from behind and quick as a flash, metal cuffs were holding his arms in place behind him.  
  
"Don't try to escape kid, not one has since that creep got fired. Move him in a cell!"  
  
Half a dozen cops were pushing corn. He noticed more muscle on these guys.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have two cells still open, we still haven't caught that one with the green hair."  
  
("Green hair? YoYo?")  
  
"Right, so he'll be located floor 5, cell 58"  
  
Corn was practically being dragged into this facility that smelled, very noisy, and slimy. While he was being dragged, he noticed a few familiar faces.  
  
On floor 3, cell 35, he noticed the Poison Jam gang. But they weren't in their costumes. They had on slime green clothes with the words "Correctional Fiend"  
  
The leader, or, the leader that Corn recognized was cussing at the others about ripping the bedsheet on the top bunk.  
  
~*~  
  
Floor 5, cell 51. Corn yelled at the person inside it.  
  
"Clutch! Clutch remember me?! I swear I'll. . . oh my gawd!"  
  
Corn gasped as Clutch turned around into the light.  
  
Clutch's face was practically nothing but bones and blood. His skin was shed by what looks like a dog had grabbed by it's teeth. His left eye was missing, there was nothing but hole in it's socket. Most of his hair was torn out, probably by Clutch himself.  
  
Corn choked to keep from hurling. The cops who were holding Corn by the arms just smiled. Pushing him along, Corn took one last glance at Clutch (who said nothing but just stared) and continued to walk.  
  
Floor 5, cell 54.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Corn stopped once again, he was surprised the cops didn't object. He gaped at the person inside this cell before quietly saying, "Hey. . ."  
  
"Gimmie outta here! I don't wanna die! Please let me go! I swear I won't graffiti again!! I SWEAR IT! LEMME OUT!"  
  
The person immediately ran to the bars but was pushed back by the electric, almost invisible high electric current.  
  
The person yelled. Corn had to keep from fainting, the shrill was too high and cold to come from a human. What happened to her?  
  
"Ry. . . Ryth. ."  
  
Corn felt a tear come down his face as he looked her up and down.  
  
Ryth was bald. Her clothes were torn, she was scantily clad. When he leaned down, Corn could she most of her chest. She had burn marks everywhere, deep maroon ones. Some were even bleeding. She had deep scratches on herself. Corn could faintly see blood slowly descending down the walls of her cell. Could it be hers?  
  
But he saw another figure. One that was just sitting on the bunk beds. He could make out a figure that was the biggest he'd seen.  
  
"Combo! What are you doing man! Stop her from hurting herself, please?!"  
  
Tears were streaming down Corn's face. The figure did nothing but give the finger to Corn and then go back to it's original pose.  
  
The cops hurried Corn along as he was loosing control. Every so often, he could hear a slap coming from that very cell. And more high pitch screams that overcame the other prisoner's screams.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: I know this was a little intense. I'm sorry if I made you weary, it made me dizzy just writing it. But it has to be this way, sorry. But trust me, it will get better! 


	4. Floor 5, cell 58

Chapter 4 R&R Please  
  
~*~  
  
"All right kid, here's your new schedule"  
  
Corn watched as a fat cop threw a scrap of paper on the floor. He waited till' the cop was gone before jumping off the bunk and picking up the paper. He took his time to unfold it and read:  
  
CORECTIONAL FACILITY ACTIVITIES  
  
10:00 AM- Wake up and dress  
  
10:30 AM- Breakfast (an officer will escort you to the mess hall)  
  
11:15 AM- Group separation  
  
11:30/12:45- Group activities  
  
1:00 PM- Lunch  
  
(Proceed to the schedule in the mess hall)  
  
~*~  
  
Corn crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it on the floor, "I'm going to be here long enough for the other sessions"  
  
He walked over to the window (careful not to touch the barbs) and looked out over the city.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
~*~  
  
"We got him! We got the green haired kid!"  
  
Two cops were desperately trying to hold down a short kid with red sunglasses and baggy clothes. His hair was messy and his face was scratched. The fat cop frowned at the boy.  
  
"Well. . . the other cell we're using for supplies now. . . but I don't see why the kid can't bunk with the other boy we caught today. This must be our lucky day!"  
  
The two holding the short, green hairdo boy nodded their heads and started (with difficulty) up the stairs to Floor 5, cell 58.  
  
~*~  
  
"Le'go of me you pot heads!"  
  
Corn started from his daze and sat up on the top bunk to see who was yelling. He watched as the door slowly creaked open and immediately a boy was being pushed in. Before Corn could blink, the door shut faster then it had opened. He looked down to see who was pushed in. He gasped, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Yo! YoYo!"  
  
Corn leapt off the bunk and tried to help the boy get to his feet. But to his great surprise, the boy didn't recognize him.  
  
"Let go you psycho, I'm in no mood for your sick mind"  
  
Corn fell back against the wall opposite of him and watched the boy dust himself off.  
  
"But Yo, it's me. . . Corn. A GG!"  
  
Corn figured he said the right thing, for the boy stopped what he was doing and looked confusingly at Corn. The boy smirked after a few minutes, "The GGs broke up after one of our fellow members died of a truck accident 3 years ago. How'd you know my name was Yo Yo anyway?"  
  
Corn gasped and slid to the floor, "I. . I died?"  
  
YoYo went over to Corn and kneeled next to the fallen figure, "Hey, you alright?"  
  
Before Corn could respond, a cop over a loudspeaker spoke up suddenly.  
  
Intercom: "Alright you slugs, it's time to pack it in for the night. And I better not hear anything happen in your cells or the one's committing the sin will answer to me. That is all"  
  
"I call top bunk!"  
  
Yo rushed to the bunks and leapt on the top one. Corn was too stricken to argue, or even move.  
  
Was he the one who died 3 years ago? Did he really die?"  
  
~*~ 


	5. Escape, denial, brutality

Chapter 5 R&R Please  
  
Warning: This has some hard brutality in it. And a little mis-behaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Corn awoke with a start when a siren sounded from outside. He noticed he was still in the same place he fell by the wall. Jumping to his feet, Corn saw YoYo looking out the window. There were sirens going off everywhere, and a headlight occasionally lighted their window before disappearing again.  
  
"Yo, what's happening man?"  
  
Corn went over to have a look. YoYo made room as he pointed to the gate. Corn saw a figure that was being surrounded by what looked like dozens of others. From where he was watching, they looked like little ants.  
  
"Someone is trying to escape, that calls for worse punishment then. . . then. . being sent to hell"  
  
"This place is hell Yo"  
  
"But if one gets caught trying to escape, then he (or she) will get put in the pound"  
  
"What's the pound?"  
  
Before YoYo could explain, he was cut off in dead silence as the figure below started to be stripped and one of the cops starting hitting the person with a hot metal poker. Corn flinched at the screaming being heard as sparks descended from the poker.  
  
YoYo walked slowly over to the bunk. He sat down and sighed.  
  
"I don't wanna be tortured like that man. . ."  
  
Corn could sense a hint of choked up tears in Yo's voice. Walking over to the little guy, Corn lightly pat YoYo on the back.  
  
"What happened exactly, three years ago? And what is the pound?"  
  
Corn sat down next to Yo, waiting for the answer. YoYo didn't respond for a couple of minutes. The screaming outside slowly died down and so did the sirens and the spotlights. It was still late in the night Corn noticed.  
  
YoYo frowned a bit before his face went blank, "The pound is what I heard they have here deep underground. They put you in this cold room with dogs trying to tear a junk out of you. The room is made so your screams are heard not. An hour, a day, who knows how long they keep you in there. There's this guy whose face is torn to shreds and has an arm missing, poor dude"  
  
Corn thinks back to the day he came here. Clutch. . .  
  
"So. . what about three years ago?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright you snotbags, outta bed! Or I'll personally get you up myself! Move it!"  
  
Corn opened his eyes slightly. He could feel the sunshine glitter onto his face, he also noticed he was on the bottom bunk. But what he didn't notice right away was YoYo snuggled up next to him.  
  
Corn gasped and rolled onto the floor, blanket and all, "Yo! What are you doin man?"  
  
YoYo moaned groggily in his sleep. A few minutes later he yawned and stretched, sitting up. He looks lazily over to Corn, "I was sleeping, what it look like?"  
  
"You were sleeping in the same bed as me. What happened last night?"  
  
Corn got to his feet and noticed his shirt missing.  
  
"Where'd my shirt go?"  
  
YoYo giggled and held up Corn's shirt, "You took it off cause you were hot. ."  
  
Corn frowned and grabbed his shirt from Yo, "That's a lame excuse, it's colder then a walk in freezer here"  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Corn jumped as he noticed a cop standing right outside their cell.  
  
"Floor 5 gets served breakfast first this week. So get moving! We'll collect you in 2 minutes"  
  
YoYo yawned again as the cop walked away, then gave the cop a raspberry.  
  
Corn stuck out his finger at the cop's back. Then he jumped back in his own surprise as a sudden idea struck his mind.  
  
"You know", Yo said, not noticing Corn jump, "You never gave me your name. . or did you?"  
  
"Forget the name Yo, I just had an idea on how to escape this place!"  
  
Corn watched as YoYo laughed. He was about to protest when the cop came back to their cell.  
  
"Let's go you worms"  
  
Yo leaped from the bed and walked over to the cop. Corn heard a faint growl coming from his stomach, as well as his own. He followed YoYo who followed the cop. Corn noticed the people on Floor 5 follow with cops walking alongside the line.  
  
It seemed there were more cops in the line then prisoners. Will his plan work? Or is it a sudden failure?  
  
~*~ 


	6. Electric fencing does the trick

Chapter 6  
  
R&R Please  
  
Note: This is the last chapter, but what I don't want to get you confused with is this is only book one.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that. . Rhyth?"  
  
Corn noticed a girl smaller of the group sitting at a table across from him and YoYo. Yo nodded and chewed a piece of bread thoughtfully.  
  
"Ya know, I had a crush on her once. ."  
  
Corn didn't catch himself before he smirked and said, "I know"  
  
YoYo looked over at Corn puzzly, "When did you know? I just met you and I never even told you"  
  
"Well, just meeting me didn't keep you from laying in bed with me"  
  
Corn watched as YoYo blushed and turned back to his food. He then looked around at some other tables around him. Corn saw Beat and Garam having an argument and was about to have a dogfight when five police came to clear it up.  
  
From what Corn could see, he and Yo were the only ones in regular clothes. All the other prisoners were wearing bright yellow suits with the facility logo on the back. That got Corn thinking, why didn't the police have him and Yo put suits on?  
  
Come to think of it, they didn't even search Corn's pockets or take his hat away. . . could that mean a sign of some sort? ~*~  
  
As the prisoners were being sorted into groups for their work, Corn felt a tap on his shoulder. Wheeling around, he noticed Gum looking right into his eyes. She seemed a bit more properly dressed then their last meeting.  
  
"Hi. . my names Gum, what's yours? Your kinda cute"  
  
Corn frowned as Gum giggled. He noticed her eyes gazing from him, to YoYo, then back to him again. He felt slightly uncomfortable when she grabbed his hand and started to take his glove off.  
  
"Knock it off!"  
  
Corn retreated his hand and put it behind his back. Gum looked at him a few seconds, disappointment all over her face. Corn couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw a tear stream down her cheek.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. .I"  
  
But before he could say anything else, a cop shouted over his voice into a microphone.  
  
"Due to problems with group 2, they will not be doing trash pickup on the highway today, taking their place will be group 5. All other groups report to your regular programs for now"  
  
Gum was still standing in front of Corn as the cop proceeded down the metal stairs to a group who got into a fight.  
  
"You look familiar, have we met?"  
  
Gum leaned in closer to Corn, who just stood there turning red as Gum took in his scent. Corn wondered what it was with girls and the scent of guys.  
  
"Uhh, yes we have Gum. . do you remember Corn three years ago?"  
  
Corn noticed Gum take a slight step back as he said the name Corn. After a minute, she slightly nodded and gazed down.  
  
"He was a good friend to me. . I loved him. . when he died, I didn't know what I was going to do"  
  
Corn watched as Gum started to cry silently. He gently wiped her tears away with his jacket sleeve. She smiled at him and took another glance into his eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you look just like him. . maybe that's why I thought you were cute"  
  
"There's something I have to tell you, Gum. And this is no joke, this is for reals. . .Gum; I'm the Corn who supposedly died three years ago. I'm that very person you love"  
  
Gum gasped and took two steps away from Corn.  
  
"That's not funny! How dare you mess with my emotions!"  
  
Corn watched helplessly as Gum disappeared into the group of prisoners. YoYo (who was watching the whole time) took a step up to Corn and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yo man. . . they're ready for us. Let's go"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurry up, get in the truck you maggots"  
  
Corn and YoYo stood in a line of young teens as they were being sorted into trucks. Corn watched as a group of police was testing an electric fence to see the length it would go and how much electricity could surge through it.  
  
"Corn, they want us in truck two. C'mon"  
  
Corn snapped out of his trance as Yo tapped him on the shoulder. He started following and noticed there were three trucks to carry the teens and two trucks to carry the fencing.  
  
~*~  
  
Corn watched the scenery whiz by as the trucks sped along the freeway. He looked over to the other teens that were sharing the same truck. He saw Clutch, who had a mask on (probably to keep from scaring passing cars), he saw Beat, who looked normal as he remembered, but his hair was blue and he wasn't wearing his headphones or glasses. Then of course there was Yo and the cop (who was holding a chain linked to a vicious looking dog), but the person that really caught his attention was a young teen he never saw before.  
  
The teen had puffy chocolate colored hair. His face was clean but pale. His hands were scarred all over. He was wearing the facility suit all the others wore. His left eye looked a little out of shape and bloodshot, but other then that, he was a very handsome boy.  
  
Corn's attention was caught on the boy's left hand, which looked like it was holding something. He caught a glimpse of a gold chain before it was quickly hidden from view. Corn looked up and saw the boy looking right at him. Corn quickly turned away.  
  
No one spoke, no one whispered, it seemed as if no one was even breathing. All the could be heard were the passing cars and the rumble of the truck's motor.  
  
~*~  
  
Corn noticed their truck was the first to reach the site. Looking out the small cube substituting for a window, Corn saw the cops setting up the fence around the middle of the highway.  
  
When the time came, the cop in their truck opened the door and the light blinded Corn. He watched as the boy with the gold chain got out first.  
  
Watching his eye contact, Yo spoke up to Corn, "That's Garret. He's 17 and was caught by the cops two years ago. That's what I've heard at the breakfast table this morning"  
  
Corn only nodded and followed YoYo out the truck door.  
  
He looked around the clearing he was going to have to clear up. It was a good one and a half-mile fencing from what he could see.  
  
Corn watches Garret take a poke stick and a garbage sack. He allowed his eyes to follow the boy to a corner, and there he started picking up trash.  
  
He follows YoYo over to a corner after they get their things, but he couldn't help but notice himself looking over at Garret occasionally. YoYo seemed to notice cause he spoke up half an hour later.  
  
"Corn, you can leave me to this area if you want, I can handle a little trash now and then"  
  
YoYo had to laugh at that, but since Corn was still gazing at Garret, he didn't get the joke. He just smiled, "That's all right, I should leave that guy to his own work"  
  
Yo put a friendly hand on Corn's shoulder, "Go on. He looks like he could use a buddy. I'll be fine, go on now"  
  
He gave Corn a light push towards the boy.  
  
Corn took a few steps towards Garret, but decided this is a bad idea. But before he could turn back around, Garret saw Corn walking towards him and stopped working. Corn had no choice but to continue on.  
  
Corn stopped a polite distance away from Garret before quietly speaking, "Hi, I'm corn. I couldn't help but notice you needed some company?"  
  
Garret only smirked, "Whatever" and went back to work.  
  
"I noticed the trinket you carried in your hand on the truck. I didn't know they allowed personal items be kept to the owners. I was surprised they didn't put me in an orange suit, heh"  
  
Garret didn't say anything, just continued to pick up trash. Corn didn't know what else to say. He trashed talk with teens like Garret before, but he didn't really think he would get in a situation like this where he didn't want to trash talk.  
  
"Do you want some company?"  
  
Garret was getting annoyed, "Look, I know what you want and I don't want to even talk to you. If you wanna rape me, just try, there's a cop right behind you!"  
  
Corn couldn't say anything more, it all went confusing after that. As soon as he turned around, he saw a cop who was holding a dog. The dog was snarling and gnashing.  
  
Corn was going dizzy. All he could see was YoYo. He was screaming something, but Corn couldn't hear anything. Surprised about the dog, Corn tripped backwards and was falling. Where he was headed was the electric fence.  
  
The cop was trying to catch him. The dog was trying to bite him. Garret had his backed turned and was picking up trash. YoYo was running towards him.  
  
The last thing Corn saw, was the Correctional Facility in the distance, and the sun blinding him.  
  
It all went dark in the eyes of Corn. . .  
  
~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
